mharoleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Food Wars
Supporting the Support Division? Leonardo found that due to his work ethic, he was always staying after in the classrooms or the training facilities to further his craft. After talking and claiming that he was going to be the best in the class, he simply had to put in the extra work. The SQUID exams revealed to him that in the grand scope of things, he was just mediocre, by his own measurements. He had to get stronger if he was going to prove his worth to his teachers, classmates, but more importantly, the world. His father and mother had told him that he was the future of his people, and the potential catalyst for more quirk-having animals to come. They had sacrificed a great deal of time, money, and resources honing him into the person that he was. Though he suspected that their philanthropy was attested to public relations, there was no doubt that over his lifetime, they had truly come to love him as their own. They sent him here because HE asked. They fought for him to be here because HE asked. They wanted to do this for him. Damn the rest of them. Knowing he had that amount of support behind him, Leonardo couldn’t accept failure again. However, because he was often caught staying later than other students, especially in the classrooms, teachers would often call on him to assist them in some menial task such as copying pages for the homework the next week, picking up trash, moving chairs and desk, etc., In his few days here, Leo was certain that this school was much bigger than he anticipated, and there was no way that he could possibly visit all of it, even if he did it every day for four years. Perhaps that was why they put T.S.J in Texas? It was an enormous state that had underutilized land. It was probably cheap to buy hundreds to thousands of acres for a prestigious school such as T.S.J; it was probably even cheaper to expand it. Leo looked at the classroom’s board as he intensely memorized all the contents of it as if he took a picture of it with his mind itself. He captured the image, and consciously sorted it into his “screenshots” folder in his psyche. There, he had various subfolders dedicated to sorting them even further. Ever since his encounter with Percival Kaelson, he had been much more proactive in monitoring how his quirk worked. While this task, a year ago, would have been automatic, Leo now manually did it. That was the only way he was going to get better and to discern what his quirk could be used for outside of making him a super-genius. He began to walk out of the room before a teacher abruptly met him walking down the hallway. “Hello!” Leo greeted, bowing respectfully. “Hello, Leonardo,” the instructor responded casually. “This is great that I’ve run into you. I need to ask of you a favor.” “I’m willing to help, of course,” Leo responded. “What is it?” “I need you to go down to the support division on the 2nd floor of the school. There’s a girl there by the name of Jubilee. She needs some help moving some gear. I’ve already sent another student there to help her, but I’m sure it’ll be easier with the two of you.” Leo nodded in agreement and proceeded to the elevator, and down to the second floor. The hallway was decorated with dozens of gear and creations, leaving only a hint of walking room. At the end of the hallway was a girl, who he could have only concluded was Jubilee. “Hello,” Leo called down the hallway. “Are you Jubilee?” The aforementioned Jubilee turned to face Leo as she was currently eating a hamburger with a carefree look on her face. She held up a finger to signal him to wait before finishing off the meal with gusto, letting out a small burp upon taking the last bite. "Yeah, I'm Jubilee Mercury. All-round expert technician and student of the support course." She introduced herself in a carefree manner. "I'm guessing that you guys are gonna be my labor monkeys for the day?" "I agreed to no monkey business." Coming out of the pile of boxes and creations, a rather tall individual, dressed in his school attire appeared. Also eating a hamburger Kevin continued. "I only came here because the teacher said you were going to pay me in burgers." Quickly finishing his burger, he turned his attention towards the rather odd-looking individual that had just arrived. "Yo, you are one of the newbies." Gesturing his hand towards him, Kevin firmly waited for a handshake. "Name's Kevin Miles, you can call me Kev for short." Leo smiled and shook his hand. “Nice to meet you, I’m Leonardo Ellison. Also, go by Leo since that’s a mouthful,” he continued, turning his attention towards Jubilee. “Speaking of a mouthful, I’ll do anything if you’re going to pay me in burgers. You need all of this moved?” With another burger already within her maw, Jubilee nodded. "Yeah, while some of it is old prototypes, I want to try to see if I can improve on them in order to build better Support Items. As for the burgers, you can help yourself and you don't need to hit on me like meathead over there to get one." "Ok easy there Juni, I didn't do it for the Burgers." With another burger on his hand, Kevin continued, now looking at Leo. "Soo, you look like an energetic young man, what do you say we do a bet." Burger in one hand, Kevin placing his other one under a massive pile of diverse gadgets and random parts that looked capable of collapsing at any point. "Whoever is able to carry the most, gets the most burgers." And with one single movement, Kevin was now singlehanded carrying the aforementioned pile without a single sign of struggle. Leonardo grimaced. “U-Um….I’m all for friendly contest, but this isn’t looking too fair,” he continued, chuckling nervously as he watched Kevin. “You might have me beat on this one, however, that doesn’t mean I’m going to not try!” Immediately in response, Leonardo grabbed up a sizeable amount in both of his arms. Jubilee looked down at the one box remaining which had the bag of burgers sitting atop of it. Picking it up as she stuffed another burger into her mouth, she casually turned the opposite direction and walked into the elevator which would take her to the Support Building in the least amount of time. Food for Thought "Y'know, a part of me thought that you would be able to win due to your lighter load," Jubilee said, sitting at her workbench as she munched on a spicy chicken sandwich. "But in the end, a meathead like you would win in the end, Kevin." "Ok easy, I was just playing with the kid." Grabbing two burgers, Kevin begins eating one while giving the other to Leo. "And if one us is a meathead, it would be you, Miss Brain Food, at least I can explain where all the food I eat goes." Leo took the burger with a smile. “Playing or not, you were immensely impressive. I thought I had had the advantage, considering that I’m a lion, but I really miscalculated your strength. It seems I need to hit the gym or something and stop relying on my innate strength,” Leonardo explained, as he leaned in closer towards Kev. “What exercises do you do to maintain that level of strength? How much food do you eat? I need to know your secrets man, haha!” "I don't understand why you would want to be a meathead like that. All of the strength in the world doesn't mean anything if you can't think or process information properly." Jubilee lectured as she finished her meal with a burp. "Ok, easy there buddy." Feeling overwhelmed by the sudden barrage of questions, Kevin attempt to give Leo more burgers. "First, what you saw was just a base example of what I can do. Second, if you want to know more just join me later in the gym." Now directed at Jubi, he continued. "Yup that smart talk definitely goes prefect with the burp on the end. Why I like you *wink*" "First of all, no to just all of..." Jubilee waved her hand in Kevin's general direction, signifying all of him. ".. that. Just none at all. Do not want." “Hahaha,” Leo chuckled. His laugh pierced through the conversation, filled with what resembled human sounds, and something akin to miniature roars that bellowed from his diaphragm and echoed down the hallway. “You guys are a perfect match for one another, that’s what’s so funny! You two act just like my mother and father. He would sit around all day, eating to maintain his muscle so that no one in the pride would challenge him. Meanwhile, she did all the thinking. She would organize the hunts and everything. Ah man, good times you know.” "Oh yeah, I keep forgetting that you are an actual lion with a brain-enhancing Quirk and not a human with a lion Quirk," Jubilee said, focusing her attention onto Leo once more. She ignored his talk about her and Kevin being a perfect match. Outside of his impressive physique, the guy didn't have much in terms of personality from her perspective. "Yeah," Leo begun again, tapping his head with his fingers. "My quirk is called Computer Consciousness. It lets my brain do anything that a supercomputer can do. Because of that, I can talk to you guys, and walk on two feet, as well as think. It's a really handy quirk, you know." He paused momentarily. "Though, I actually don't know what your quirk is, Jubilee. I assume it probably has something to do with why you eat so much...your physique doesn't match how much you eat after all." Jubilee blinked in surprise at the question but answered nonetheless. "Well, my Quirk is . Upon eating certain foods, my brain activity is increased, resulting in my ability to think and process information at a faster rate. It also has a slight effect on my metabolism, allowing me to burn food at a faster rate as well." Pulling out an apple and donut, she continued her explanation. "However, while certain foods can increase my brain activity, there are also those that can decrease it as well. I believe it is tied to what's actually healthy for my body." Leonardo's eyes lit up in excitement. "Oho, I see! So what you're saying is, my quirk and your quirk aren't all too different?" Although Leonardo was usually calm and collected, there was one undeniable fact about him; he was a quirk maniac. For as long as he could remember, which was technically from the moment that he was born, he had been deeply interested in quirks of all sorts. He cataloged them inside his mind and created a database of quirk and their effects deep in his psyche. Perhaps it was a side effect of his quirk, the need to store and categorize everything, or maybe it was because quirks were things he didn't know. There are no online manuals, databases of the sort for every single person's quirk. Well, there was, but nothing like how people at T.S.J described them. People often trained their quirks, and so they evolved into entirely new things sometimes. Seeing what people did and how far they pushed themselves excited Leonardo immensely. He leaned in closer towards Jubilee. "How fast can you process things?!" Staying put on the outside of the current conversation, Kevin began pondering on some of the info that was just laid out. "A Lion with a computer brain." Suddenly being hit with an idea, Kevin just calmly smiled and kept to himself. "I guess that explains his excitement after seeing my strength." Now slightly eyeing Jubilee, he begins to ponder the "perfect match" comment from Leo. "She's too smart to even consider going out with someone who can't even guarantee their own safety." But even with all this, seeing them both sharing an intellectual moment Kevin decided to keep to himself until the conversation turned his way. Jubilee let out a small laugh at Leonardo's enthusiasm, finding it quite adorable at how interested he was in learning about her Quirk. "Well, as I've said before, it depends on what I've eaten. When I ate salmon, I was able to improve my brain active by three times its normal activity." She stopped for a moment upon remembering something. "Though there was a time when I had eaten another type of food and it boosted my brain capacity by such a large margin, my aunt had to use her connections to get a hero with a Suppression Quirk to temporarily bring my mind back to normal. I still can't remember what that food was and my aunt refuses to tell me." "Ah, I see, I see," Leo responded, leaning backward as he grabbed his chin in thought. "Do you remember what happened when you ate that food? Why did they have to suppress it? Was it detrimental to your health?" Jubilee hummed in thought, tilting her head to the side unconsciously. "Well, the most I remember is everything moving super slow as my brain was processing everything at such a high rate. According to my mom, I started to talk really fast and eventually suffered a nosebleed." Jubilee grimaced as she recalled the event. "They feared I had damaged my brain by forcing it to go beyond its threshold." "That's so cool!" Leo jumped. "Wait, well not the nosebleed and possible brain damage. I meant the thing, um, like you know the moving really slow part, haha!" He turned his attention to Kevin. "What's your quirk?" "Oh, right." Catching himself actually interested in Jubilee's story Kevin, quickly came back to reality. "Well unlike the two of you, I don't really have a quirk that useful." Scratching the back of his head Kevin continued. "Adrenaline, as the name itself says I am able to activate adrenaline all over my body and utilize it to break the physical limits my body posses." Placing his right hand around his left wrist, Kevin begins to pull his sleeve up, revealing his forearm to Leo. "But as you can see, a normal person can't break their limits without repercussions." Under his sleeve, Kevin's arm was covered in healing scars. "That's pretty rough, buddy," Jubilee said, glancing at the scares on his arm. "Though, muscle boy is right. There are reasons why people don't break past their limits. It might lead to injuries you can't recover from. It's why only heroes and certain athletes make that extra mile." Leonardo paused briefly. "But are we really normal people?" he inquired, his tone laced in genuine curiosity, "Take a look where we are. We're in T.S.J, the greatest hero school in the entire world. Hundreds of thousands of people desire to be where we are, yet each class takes no more than fifty people. We're the elite; the best of the best. If we can't surpass our limits, then who can?" Calmly smiling at the exited Leo, Kevin allowed him to finish before explaining his point. "There is no need to tell me that buddy, I'm a senior after all." Pushing his sleeve back down he continued. "I didn't say normal people for the sake of it. I already surpassed what a human can do." "C-Could you show me?" Leo asked, leaning forward. He pointed out a desk nearby. "An arm-wrestling contest, right here and now. Can I see that strength you possess?" Feeling shocked by the sudden challenge, Kevin stayed quiet for a couple of seconds as if pondering the possibilities. "Sigh, Ok. But make sure to not push yourself too much." Making his way towards the mentioned desk Kevin took a position. "I wouldn't want to scar the young blood soo early on." Leo smiled as he followed right behind Kevin, taking his position. "Haha, I won't. I like to think I'm plenty strong myself. Thanks to my heritage," Leo responded, clasping his hand against Kevin's. "On three?" A nod was simply enough. "One...Two.....Three" At that moment, Leo channeled the fullest of his power into his arm that oozed and bulged with power, indicative of the amount of muscle that appeared when he flexed his arm. However, to no avail, he found that Kevin, who hadn't even begun trying, looked at him with an almost bored expression. If he could sweat, he was sure he would be, but at this moment, he couldn't even MOVE Kevin's hand from the neutral position. "Hm, I guess he is still a cub." Thinking to himself Kevin slightly, relaxed his arm. "Exhale, I know what I said." Giving in just briefly enough for Leo to get the slightest of leads, Kevin just suddenly exploded in speed. "Show me how far that brain of yours can bring you." Grinning towards Leo, both of their arms were now mere inches from touching the desk, on Kevin's lead as Leo was about to lose. "What it this strength!!!?"" Leo thought, grunting in response as he fought with everything possible to keep his hand from touching the end of the desk. It wasn't like time slowed down or anything; it was just that he thought through everything at once. His mind was jumbled with thousands of different thought processes, yet it was ever-so-clear that no matter what he did, there was no "thinking" his way out of this situation. Was there anything he could? Anything!? What did Kevin do to get such strength? "Adrenaline?" His mind instantly gathered up everything it could, and how adrenaline functioned. How does adrenaline make you so much faster, or stronger? The thing was...it didn't. Not in the conventional sense that most people thought. Adrenaline wasn't some cure-all or some magic elixir. All it did was allow the body to access more of its own strength. It was a limiter removal; more oxygen, pain dilution, and more neural activity which meant more signals and more muscle fibers being active. "That's it!" "If someone like you can do this..." Leonardo grunted, a smirk creeping onto his strained visage as he looked directly towards Kevin. "Then, so can I....right now, give me...give me 40%!!!" It was that simple after all! It was HIS brain. HIS brain was what he could control, which means he didn't need adrenaline to do what he wanted. He could do it himself. He could control what muscle fibers he stimulated, and how many. He was in control of his mind, and therefore his entire body. "AHHH!" Leo screamed, increasing his power as he accessed 40% of his muscle mass in but a single moment. As Kevin watched Leo attempting to come up with a solution for his current problem, he just quietly waited until he felt it. Suddenly feeling the entirety of his right arm began to bulge out and move ever so slightly, an enormous smile spawn on his face as if he had finally found someone capable of entertaining him. "Not bad kid." Tap Slowly pushing his opponent's hand until it reached the desk Kevin just stayed put for a couple of seconds watching how Leo would react. "You have potential, but I don't want you breaking something for no reason." Leo's breaths were quick and light, reminiscent of an animal panting. He looked down at his hand, moving his fingers ever so slightly. "It hurts...and I didn't even have it active for so long," he spoke, looking back at up towards Kevin. "I understand how you have all those scars now. The body can't handle all that strength. That's why it doesn't let you. But, you have no choice, right? You have no choice but to force yourself to go beyond. That's your quirk. So, you trained your body to get stronger, so you don't have to rely on your quirk so much. If the human body can only use twenty percent of its muscle normally, you'll make sure that twenty percent is stronger than anyone else's right? And if it does force you beyond, hopefully, you can take the strain. Even for a second longer, you'll take that strain." His smile disappeared, and all that was left was a blank expression. "To have that willpower to do all that to become a hero; it's...incredible." "Ok ok, buddy no need for soo much praise, I do what I have to do. Nothing else." Letting go of Leo's hand Kevin gets up and moves towards Jubilee. "You should probably talk with him for a little more, try and make sure he doesn't kill himself with that quirk of his." Muttering towards her, Kevin just goes and grabs another Burger beginning to eat it and look back towards the thinking Leo. Jubilee sighed but did as Kevin stated, realizing the truth in his statement. Flicking Leo in the nose to get his attention, she gave a smirk. "Calm down there, boy lion. You don't wanna accidentally pull something within that big old noggin' of yours." Jubilee couldn't help but enjoy Leo's enthusiasm as it reminded her of how she was when she discovered something new in the field of inventing. "Since you've had your little man-to-lion experience with Muscle Lad, you wanna try anything with me?" She questioned with a quirked eyebrow. Leo exhaled deeply, calming himself. He was used to getting ahead of himself, but there was nothing he genuinely enjoyed more than exploring and trying new things. Kevin had given him something to work on. "Oh, well, I don't know if you're willing, and if you aren't just say so because I wouldn't want to intrude...on anything! Um...hmm, this is hard," Leo rambled, pausing to gather his thoughts. "I'd like to see some stuff you made." "Oh, totally! I've got a ton of inventions here!" Jubilee exclaimed as she jumped up from her seat and bent over in order to rummage through the various boxes within her lab area. After several minutes of collecting, Jubilee had amassed a number of inventions and laid them out on display at a nearby table for Leo to examine. "These are just some of the inventions I've created throughout my time as a student here," Jubilee explained, grabbing what appeared to be a set of bulky gauntlets. "These are what I refer to as Aerosmith Gauntlets and they are capable of unleashing a powerful burst of air through the engine in order to enhance the strength of an individual's strikes. Though, the person who wanted it wasn't strong enough to actually lift them, making them not want it." Jubilee had a small pout on her face as she relayed the last part of her explanation, obviously annoyed at her work being discarded because of someone's incompetence. Leo stepped up, examining them on the table. The fact that Jubilee had lifted them meant that the person who requested them was really, really weak, or that Jubilee, like Kevin, was insanely powerful. Leo attempted to piece together the information, but there simply wasn't enough data for him to make an objective conclusive statement. "Um, sorry to interrupt Jubilee, but how heavy are they?" Jubilee placed a finger on her chin in thought, unknowingly humming. After a moment passed, she snapped her fingers and spoke. "Oh, not that much. They weight about 56 kilograms or about 125 pounds." Displaying her above-average strength, she placed the gauntlets on her hands with ease and preformed several quick jabs with them. "Though, the amount of pressurized air they unleash their engines does require incredible durability. With the knowledge I have now, I can probably improve them to be lighter and such on." Leo paused momentarily, before placing his hand on his head. "Haha, wow, you guys are freaking monsters," he chuckled hysterically. "125 pounds? That's immense, you know. Those probably weigh more than some of the freshmen in my class. The fact that you can even lift those up is nothing short of impressive." He smiled. "Powerful and crazy smart. I think you might be someone I look up to the most, Jubilee." "Thanks, big cat." Jubilee playfully said, setting down the gauntlets with loud thud. "If you want, I can show you more of my inventions and even take on personal requests for Support Items whenever you need 'em. Knowing you, you'll probably find ways to improve your costume." "Well, I probably could, but I doubt that they'd be better than what you could make for me...In fact," Leo said, looking down at the gauntlets. "If I could have something like that, but in a sword form, that would be amazing. I could use to increase the speed of my strikes, and maybe even use ranged attacks, you know. I sort of already have my hero costume decided, but I just have a basic blade and shield right now." "Well, that sucks but they usually allow you to ask for adjustments around the time you freshmen are developing your own Special Moves or Super Moves as most people refer to 'em," Jubilee informed Leo as she pulled out a set of what appeared to be high-tech swimming goggles, inspecting them over before placing them on. Leo smirked. "And when they do, I'll be the first one here!" Jubilee giggled at his response before turning her attention towards Kevin, who was still devouring the burgers she had bought. "Yo, Epic Meal Time! Save some for the rest of us. I could show you guys my special project if you are interested." "Special project?" Leo inquired curiously. He gestured to the room full of gadgets and trinkets. "What do you call of this then?" "They're side projects at the best. After all, they were created for the purpose of being used by someone else," Jubilee said as she walked over to a keypad mounted on the wall. Inputting several numbers to the keypad, the wall split open with a soft hissing sound to reveal what appeared to be two suits of armor. "Tadah! These are my special project!" Jubilee exclaimed, throwing her hands up into the air with glee. "Though, I guess projects would be more accurate. Eh, who cares." Leo stepped forward, squinting as he glanced at the suits. "You're planning to wear this armor yourself then?" "Well, the one on the left is a suit of armor but the right one is meant to be a full function android." Jubilee said with excitment. It was quite clear she was proud of these inventions, being her masterpieces. "I haven't figured out the A.I. yet but I'm sure I'll be able to do so with enough time." "Hmm," the lion hummed, putting his hand on his chin thoughtfully. "To be honest, Jubilee. I assume that I could probably help with that. My brain is computer-based. I bet if you study it a little, it could help you create an A.I for the android." Category:Berserkchart486 Category:Arukana Category:Trick G Loki Category:Role-Plays